


The One™

by Poljupci



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Desperate Louis, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marshmallows, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poljupci/pseuds/Poljupci
Summary: During the celebration of Albus' 16th birthday, Scorpius decides it's finally the time to tackle the issue of an unknown misunderstanding on Albus' part. Albus' constant urge to help Scorpius to finally admit to Rose that she is The One™ Scorpius's been looking for, needs to come to an end. So with a little bit of birthday magic, Scorpius decides to have a little chat about his feelings and hopes that this whole ordeal won't ruin the friendship he has with both Rose and Albus.





	The One™

The Weasley's garden was particularly crowded, especially for Tuesday evening. The sun was gliding lazily across the sky in a bleeding, peach colour, the cloud bathed in soft oranges and tinted purpled, first stars began blinking up, high above all of them. It was the peak of summer when the vegetable was harvested with full joy, corn was slowly cooked over the open fire, friends slept on the grass with the company of moonlight and fireflies.

It would be like that tonight, Albus was certain, it would be. It was his sixteen for just a little more than three hours or so and his belly was full of soft, perfectly cooked meat, carrots and potatoes, tomatoes that melted in on your tongue, crispy crust of home-baked bread and sweet, lemony flavour of fruit pie with apples and all kinds of berries and just a touch of cinnamon.

He was sitting on a comfortable pillow, that was patched up so many times you couldn't really see its original colours, near the bonfire Bill and Charlie managed to set up for the kids. Kids were mostly elsewhere, except for Victoire who was happily munching on her share of marshmallows and discussing important affair with Percy. So it was the campfire, Victoire, Percy and Scorpius. It was his place, he was still a kid, but while he was sitting there with a ridiculously long stick that three marshmallows were impaled on, there was an itch right behind his left ear telling him that this was not where he was supposed to spend the last hours of his birthday. 

His eyes kept wandering around over all of his cousins, all of his family, his brother James leaning over some whole him, Teddy and George discovered near Mrs Weasley's patch of cabbage, his sister Lilly catching the last of the fireflies near the rain-made pond with Hugo. His parents were back at the table, laughing over some adult stuff or maybe his dad's anecdotes he liked to tell when he got a bit tipsy. There were more people than usual - maybe because it was a Tuesday and people liked excuses that allowed them to leave work early.

It was Albus' sixteenth birthday and he couldn't help but feel out of place with all of his family. He frowned and pulled his stick out of the crackling fire that scented the air with woodsmoke. He ate two of his marshmallows, giving the rest to Percy and stood up from the pillow leaving it to sink into the grass that has been mown so short the ground was showing through. 

It was quite cosy, he decided, being surrounded by all these people that cared about him, all of his family. But as he was walking towards the table with the intention of helping to clean up the dirty dishes and show that he could actually be responsible, he realised what was missing. Immediately, his head snapped up and he must've looked like a madman before his eyes landed on a laughing head of blonde hair leaned against the old picket fence that had no use anymore but used to keep out the gnomes.

Scorpius was laughing along with Rose which wasn't surprising at all considering how much time they've been spending together during the last couple of years. Albus remembered the time when during a gathering not so unlike this one, Scorpius told him that he is fairly certain he'd found himself The One ™. Albus laughed at him saying to wait a couple of years because he needs to see his cousin's real face. Scorpius looked at him with a sort of forced smile but from the way he talked to Rose after that, Albus could tell barely anything has changed.

It was always the two of them during summers - Rose and Scorpius - future perfect family. But during the school year, they barely saw each other. Every time Albus tried to persuade Scorpius to go spend some time with The One ™, Scorp looked at him funny without an answer. Albus spent way more time than necessary trying to understand why Scorpius was choosing him over Rose when they were in school. It could've been because they were in different classes so Scorp simply didn't want to push anything so it wouldn't be obvious that he was crushing on her. It could've also been that Scorpius took his advice and decided to simply test the waters during the next couple of years.

But more often than not, Scorpius was straight out ignoring Rose in favour of Albus. He could be playing hard to get but with the way he was currently leaning towards her as she laughed, that clearly wasn't the case. As Albus got closer, Rose was the first to notice him. She learned to murmur something to Scorpius who blushed and shoved her with a smile. Then he ruffled his hair and stood up. 

When Albus approached, Scorpius gave him a quick hug. "Happy birthday, Potter," Scorpius laughed and then blushed, sticking his gaze to the bush of weeds near his right ankle. He took a step back and leaned his back against the fence, standing there awkwardly. He glanced at Rose who winked at him and got herself up with some lame excuse of having to get more jars for the fireflies. 

When she was gone, Scorpius looked up and Albus walked over to him, leaning against the fence right next to Malfoy. They shared a look and almost in perfect synch said: "We need to talk."

Scorpius looked at him strangely and then waved slightly for Albus to go first. Albus took a deep breath and started talking. "You can't always push her away because of me... That'll give her the wrong signals."

"What is with you and making me hang out with Rose?", Scorpius chuckled and looked at him. 

"What is with me? I'm just trying to get you a date with the love of your life!" Albus looked at him confused. 

"Love of my life? She's my best friend..." Scorpius shook his head, frowning slightly.

"Exactly! You're perfect for each other and-"

"She's a girl! I'm gay! Albus, did you have something to drink? Are you okay?" Scorpius put a hand on Albus' biceps, a face of pure worry on his face. Abus was whiter than chalk on Mr Bins' blackboard.

"You're gay?"

"Yes?," Scorpius laughed quickly. "Congrats - you're the last one to know!"

"How did I not know you're gay?" Albus covered his face with his hands and groaned. Scorpius chuckled and tried pulling his fingers apart so he could actually see the boy he was trying to talk to.

"Only Merlin knows," Scorpius smiled and Albus laughed with a small frown. "I flirt with your cousins all the time. I flirt with... We need to talk to Albus."

"What? Is it about Rose? Because I had your whole wedding planned ever since you told me you realised she was The One." 

Scorpius was taken aback. It was almost completely dark now and a soft glow of floating lanterns Albus' cousins put up was casting shadows on his face. There were crickets somewhere in the background but Scorpius' mind was louder than them.  "You thought I was talking about her?"

"Who else would you be talking about?" Albus huffed in annoyance. It was one of those rare times when he didn't understand what Scorpius was trying to say and it was annoying, not understanding Scorpius. 

Scorpius groaned and plopped down on the ground, hugging his legs and pushing them into his chest, his face pressed into his knees. "All this time I thought you just didn't..." He looks up at Albus in pure annoyance. "How the fuck can you so thick?"

"What did I do?" Albus threw his hands up in surrender.

"I was talking about you, you fucking moron!"

And then, suddenly, with one simple sentence and an insult, it all made sense. Scorpius confused face whenever Albus trying to match him with Rose, Scorpius preference of Albus over Rose, Rose's unexpected departures whenever Albus came to make Scorpius company. And the flirtations. ' _Oh my god, they were flirtations all along!_ '

"You like me?", Albus asked weakly, his knees betraying him so he was sitting on his feet right next to Scorpius.

"Of course I like you. I've always liked you, Al," Scorpius murmured and blush spread across his cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything? Anything more than that non-specific sentence?"

"Because it's all weird. 'Cause like you're y best friend's cousin," Scorpius sighed and caught Albus' still confused eyes. "It's weird if your cousin and your best friend end up together."

"No, it's not! Look at my parents! My mum is Uncle Ron's sister - and it was not weird for them."

"It was weird for them!," Scorpius laughed and exasperated laugh. "If you ever bothered to listen to any of your dad's stories you would know that it was super weird between him an Ron when your parents first started dating."

Albus shrugged, defeated. They sat in relative silence, surrounded by faint sounds of laughter, chattery and crickets. "I'm your One?"

"Yes, Albus. For the hundredth tie, yes," Scorpius sighed and found a small stick to poke the ground in the rhythm of his heart. It was a fast rhythm and his hand soon became sore so he stopped. 

"The One? With the trademark and all the cliché, domestic stuff?"

"Yes, for fuck's sake, Al. You are The One ™ to me." Scorpius watched as Albus nodded quickly before turning to him with a nervous shine to his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?", Albus stuttered and Scorpius gasped slightly. He couldn't believe that after months of thinking that Albus will forever be just his friend - that he has to live with the pain of disappointment, he is asking to kiss him. 

"you aren't just saying that to make me happy right? Please don't do anything you don't really want because I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to get hurt in the process so if we're better off as friends then let's stay friends, okay?", Scorpius rambled and Albus just smiled in amusement.

"Can I kiss you?", Albus repeated and put his warm fingers on tingling skin of Scorpius' thigh.

"You really want to kiss me?", Scorpius breathed as Albus leaned in, burring his other hand into the soft, blond locks. 

"That would appear to be correct," Albus grinned, leaned so close that their foreheads were touching and then added, "May I?"

Scorpius nodded before he could think and their lips met, softly at first, gently, like a slow breeze. Scorpius knew, there was no hesitation in Albus' mind due to not wanting him. He knew that just like Scorpius, Albus wouldn't be able to stop if he started, if he got the first taste of Scorpius' mouth. He knew it from his heart beating out of his chest, from the flush on his cheeks, from the breath, stuck in his lungs from the desire burning in his veins. 

Albus leaned in once more, kissing him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below Scorpius' ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Scorpius smiled, the pure joy bubbling in his chest, he smiled and their tongues met for the first time. Albus tasted of marshmallows. Scorpius ran his fingers down Albus' spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of Albus' heart against his chest.  

"It's you," Scorpius whispered when they broke apart, falling into each other's embrace. Scorpius' breath was tickling Albus' neck and he pulled him closer. "You're my One. It's you, you-you."

Albus pulled away and pressed a quick peck onto the blond's lips. "It's always been you, Scorp."

Scorpius nodded and smiled, murmuring unto Albus' lips before kissing him again.

"Always."


End file.
